Just Give Him the Candy Kupo!
by lucidatray7
Summary: A little Moogle named Muguo goes trick-or-treating. Happy Halloween, kupo!


Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Moogles, and I don't own the town of Costa del Sol.

Note: I do not advocate/encourage anyone to copy Muguo's behavior. Now, on with the story, kupo!

It was the long-awaited Hallow's Eve. The night was clear, and children were excited to go trick-or-treating and fill their bags with delicious sweets. Parents, on the other hand, were only looking forward to stealing some of the candy and waiting for their children to hit the inevitable crash.

Humans were not the only ones who were excited about Halloween. A little Moogle named Muguo bounced around in his hut as he prepared to also go trick-or-treating. He put on his nice, navy-blue tailcoat, which also included a white jabot that was secured by a ruby brooch. Sitting on his head was a hat that matched the color of his jacket. The brim was gold, and a white feather sat in the band. Muguo held out his little paw, and a little dotara appeared in a flash of light.

"Now I'm ready, kupo!" he exclaimed and walked out of his hut to go trick-or-treating.

Once outside, Muguo flapped his wings and flew off to a town. He landed in a nice little city and looked at the sign. Costa del Sol.

"Hmm… I was closer to the coast than I thought, kupo," he mused and walked under the bridge.

Muguo knocked on several doors as he strolled through the streets. Some vacationers and townspeople looked at him oddly, but they still gave him some wonderful sugar-composed treats. The little Moogle, excited for his gathering, hummed a bright tune. Everything was going so well.

He walked up to the next house and knocked. When the man opened the door, Muguo smiled. "Trick-or-treat, kupo!"

The man looked confused before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I actually just ran out of candy."

Moguo tilted his head and looked behind him. "But I can see candy over there, kupo."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Even so, I'm afraid I don't give out candy to Moogles," he stated, unknowingly striking a chord in the little white creature.

"Care to repeat that? What do you have against Moogles, kupo?" he asked, his tone still innocently light.

He sighed again, more exasperated than the first. "I don't want to repeat myself. Just hurry up and go away."

"You have left me no choice then, kupo."

"What are you talking abou—" His eyes widened. "What the fuck!?"

Muguo gave a closed-eyed smile at the bewildered human, who was staring at the object that replaced the dotara in his paw. "Now give me the candy if you value your life, kupo."

"Why the fuck do you have a gun!?"

"This isn't an ordinary gun either," the Moogle said. "It's infused with Lightning magic, kupo!"

The man was horrified; he could only make incoherent sounds.

Muguo tilted his head, purple eyes staring at the stuttering human. "Why are you just standing there? You have candy to give me, kupo."

"By Minerva—!"

"What are you saying? The Goddess can't help you now, kupo." Muguo watched, that innocent smile still plastered on his face, as the man started trembling. "Better hurry up before my patience wears out, kupo," he said, moving a claw/finger closer to the trigger.

"All right! All right!" the human cried, throwing his hands in the air. He rushed back into the house and retrieved the candy. He thrust the bag towards the Moogle, who received it gladly. "Take the whole damn bag! Just don't kill me! Please!"

Muguo stored the candy in his spatial pocket. "Thanks! I'm so happy we could reach a peaceful agreement, kupo!" he exclaimed as he replaced the gun with the dotara. "Happy Halloween, kupo!"

As the little Moogle strolled down the street with an extra skip in his step, the human nearly collapsed as he broke down in his house's threshold. What in seven hells had he done to deserve being shaken-down by a Moogle for candy of all things?

Muguo completed his trick-or-treating and flew back to his hut. He walked inside and sat down on his little bed while summoning that stubborn human's candy bag.

He unwrapped a piece of candy and sighed, content. "Ah, the payoff of being assertive, kupo!"


End file.
